


And My Hopes, They Are High (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day One: Mistletoe KissHarry liked to consider himself the best matchmaker.





	And My Hopes, They Are High (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> annnnd today marks the first of december, and a writing chalenge i rlly hope to keep to. if i don't you can hit me. but now comes twenty-four days of wolfstar (my babes, seriously)
> 
> title from FOOLS by troye sivan
> 
> i was going to do this in an au where lily and james lived but... i'm mean.

Harry was giggling as he sat on the couch, his small hands holding the cup of hot chocolate tightly as he sipped it, watching as Padfoot tried to stop his skin from burning, where he’d just spilt his own. Remus was nowhere to be seen, but was quick to check what Sirius’ loud commotion was. He could only snort when he walked into the situation. The little boy, barely ten, watched as his guardians fussed over whether he should change his shirt. Eventually, Sirius gave in and huffed, a pout on his lips as he walked down the hall to the bedroom.

Harry narrowed his eyes as Remus watched Sirius go. “Moony?”

Said male sharply looked over, always on alert when Harry said his name. “Yes?”

“Do you like Padfoot?”

Remus smiled, shaking his head slightly, his brown curls bobbing against his forehead. He need a cut, but nobody really cared if it grew out a little. “Of course I like Sirius, we’ve been friends for-“

Harry cut him off, pouting angrily when he realized he got misunderstood. “No, I mean, do you love him!”

Remus shut up too, looking down at what he considered his son, a slightly redness to his cheeks. He didn’t, didn’t know how to answer to the boy he was raising, who looked at him with a now curious look, eyes squinted as he tried to figure out what the silence meant. Harry had always been a bright boy, just like Lily, and was able to easily read people he was around long enough (meaning him, Sirius and the Weasley’s, who’s take Harry during a full moon. After the truth slipped out, it’d taken him a while to convince him why he couldn’t be there during that time.)

Harry grinned, carefully placing his cup on the coffee table and jumping to the floor, tugging Remus’s pants towards the hall Sirius had just wandered down. He let out a chuckle, but was confused as he allowed himself to be lead to the hallway entrance, stopping there. Harry giggled loudly, “Padfoot, you’re slooow!” he mocked loudly.

Both males soon heard Sirius grumbling, racing down the hallway, as if to prove he wasn’t too slow (which he was, but he would never admit it). Harry forced Sirius to stop next to Remus under the entrance, stepping back a lot and giggling. Both males patiently waited to see what Harry found so funny, looking at each other with equally confused gazes. Harry pointed to the roof of the doorway.

They both froze when they noticed the magic growing mistletoe growing over the doorway. Sirius insisted they allowed the spell in the house, which a mistletoe would randomly grow over doorways, to add to the Christmas cheer. Remus had reluctantly agreed, having explained to their son.

Said boy was clapping. “You have to kiss!”

Sirius clearly agreed, no longer surprised as he grinned devilishly to his friend, leaning forward the tiniest bit. “Yeah Moony, you have to-“

Before he got a moment to think about it, Remus had smoothly pressed their lips together, shyly kissing Sirius on the mouth for a few seconds before pulling away. Sirius was star struck, not having expected to kiss him. But when he looked at Remus, he let a small smile past his lips, both looking at each other with looks of love as Harry watched in the background, pumping his fists excitedly.


End file.
